Mar 9: Tubarão Emerge! A Besta que dorme nas Profundezas
thumb|center|400px Sea IX: Shark Surges! The Beast that sleeps in the Depths Enquanto os Ouroboros viajavam pelos mares, um redemoinho se formou na frente do navio, e tentaram desafiar, mas um vulto verde esmeralda bateu neles, os fazendo entrarem no redemoinho. Ao acordarem, os quatro se encontravam na cidade subaquática, Atlântida. “Aonde estamos?” Perguntou Tseiku. “Se muito não me engano, estamos em Atlântida.” Respondeu Ryuutou. “A cidade perdida de Atlântida, né?” Falou Hajime. “Bem-vindos ao meu Reino de Atlântida! Eu sou o rei, Shion Oceanicus!” Disse o rei, apresentando o seu reino de sereias, sereios, tritões e tritãs. “Bravos guerreiros do mar, eu tenho um pedido para lhes fazer. Vejam, eu quero que vocês capturem um certo homem-guelra esmeralda. Ele vem nos causando vários problemas, principalmente a mim, o rei. E não conseguimos captura-lo.” “Está bem, nós vamos captura-lo, então prepare a recompensa.” Falou Ryuutou. “Vamos mesmo lutar contra aquele homem-guelra?” Perguntou Tseiku. “Não sei ainda. Eu quero saber o motivo dele ter atacado o nosso navio e o lado dele da história. Eu não sou burro a ponto de confiar cegamente no que um rei disse.” Respondeu Ryuutou. Enquanto estavam procurando pelo homem-guelra, eles o encontram em um beco. “Aí, está você, maldito!” Gritou Ryuutou, avistando a sua presa. “Droga!” Disse o homem-guelra, tentando fugir. “Calma! Nós só queremos conversar! Eu quero ouvir o seu lado da história primeiro, antes de tomar uma decisão.” Falou Ryuutou, impedindo a fuga. “Sigam-me!” Pediu o homem-guelra. “O meu nome é Ashihara Ramon! O rei Shion Oceanicus caçou todos os homens-guelra e Scyllas, até que só sobrou um de cada espécie e os aprisionou como troféus. O homem-guelra conseguiu fugir, mas tendo que abandonar a sua amiga Scylla para trás.” Contou Ramon. “E além disso, esse lixo de rei está trabalhando com o Xogunato Mundial, o inimigo do povo dos mares, mantendo o povo sobre controle rígido, tirando o seu livre-arbítrio!” Disse Ramon batendo o punho fechado na parede. “Então, eu estava certo em não confiar naquele rei.” Falou Ryuutou. “Porque você não confiou nele?” Perguntou Ramon. “Simples: a realeza é completamente podre! E nós temos que esmagar a realeza!” Respondeu Ryuutou, gritando. “Gostei de você...” Falou Ramon, dando um sorrisinho. “Ramon, eu tenho algo que pode ajudar a salvar a sua amiga e a ter vingança contra o rei. Mas, eu devo lhe avisar: que só darei isso para os meus companheiros, então eu preciso que você jure que se tornará o nosso companheiro e viajará conosco!” Gritou Ryuutou. “Ahahahahahaha!! Você é mesmo um humano interessante! Está bem, ela e eu nos juntaremos a vocês.” Aceitou Ramon, enquanto ria alto. “Afinal, eu não posso perde-la de jeito algum. Nós prometemos um ao outro que ficaríamos juntos para sempre.” Falou Ramon, enquanto pegava um cristal esmeralda. “Esse cristal!! A sua amiga também tem um?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “S-sim, porque a pergunta?” Perguntou Ramon em dúvida. “É que esse tipo de cristal é necessário.” Falou Ryuutou, mostrando o seu SoulCrystal, fazendo os outros mostrarem também os seus cristais. “Pera, Hajime e Megumi, vocês também têm?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Sim!” Responderam os dois. “Mas vocês têm algum animal dentro deles? Como eu tenho o Leviatã no meu SoulCrystal e a Tseiku tem o Ziz no PlumeCrystal dela?” Perguntou Ryuutou. Assim, os três começaram a contar as suas histórias um por um, enquanto passava os seus flashbacks. “Quando eu era uma criança, um escorpião havia aparecido na minha frente e não queria matá-lo, então acabei ouvindo uma voz que me dizia para eu pegar o meu cristal de quartzo e o colocar na frente do escorpião que ele seria sugado. Quando o escorpião tinha terminado de ser sugado para o meu cristal, que receberá o nome de VenomCrystal, o meu corpo começou a mudar e no fim, me tornei um semi-humano com as propriedades e poderes do escorpião, que foi traído e vendido para uma escola de mercenários pela sua própria família, que clamaram que não era mais filho deles.” Contou Hajime. “No meu caso, também aconteceu quando eu era uma criança. Na época, eu fui para uma floresta brincar e acabei encontrando um alicórnio, com o qual brinquei por várias horas, e em uma dessas brincadeiras acabei me machucando e o alicórnio me curou, então decidi ser médica, até que um certo ponto, o meu pai e algumas começaram a procurar por mim com tochas e ferramentas se preparando para colocar fogo na floresta verdejante depois de me acharem. O alicórnio tentou me empurrar para eu sair dali e voltar com o meu pai, mas eu não quis.” Contou Megumi. Flashback de Megumi “Por favor! Eu não quero ir e deixar você aqui sozinha! Eu quero ficar para sempre junto de você e se eu deixar você aqui é bem provável que você morrerá e eu não quero!” Gritou a pequena Megumi, chorando como se a sua vida estivesse acabando. O alicórnio relinchou triste porque os seus sentimentos eram iguais aos da pequena garota. “Será que não tem algo que eu possa fazer!” Gritou Megumi. De repente, algo brilhou no bolso da pequenina. “Esse é o cristal que a minha mãe deixou para mim.” Falou Megumim. “Coloque-o na minha frente, Megumi.” Falou uma voz feminina e madura na mente de Megumi. “Essa voz-! Não pode ser!” Disse Megumin, mudando o seu olhar para o alicórnio a sua frente, esperando uma confirmação que foi recebida com sucesso, surpreendendo a garotinha. “Está bem.” Presente “Depois que eu coloquei o cristal, que darei o nome de SpeedCrystal, na frente dela, ela foi sugada para o SpeedCrystal e acabei virando uma semi-humana com as propriedades e poderes de alicórnio. Assim que fui achada pelo meu pai, ele viu que me tornei uma semi-humana e me arrastou para fora daquela floresta, pedindo que os homens que ele trouxe a queimassem e então me vendou para uma escola de mercenárias diferente daquela do Hajime, clamando que ele não tinha uma filha semi-humana.” Contou Megumi, finalizando o seu Flashback. “É a minha vez, então. Alguns anos atrás, eu e a minha amiga, Kasumi, fomos explorar as profundezas do oceano fora de Atlântida e conhecemos um tubarão e uma golfinho, e após um tempo, os nossos cristais que recebemos de nossas famílias começaram a brilhar...” Disse Ramon. “Pera, só há dois cristais em toda Atlântida, e esses dois cristais pertencem a famílias dos homens-guelra e das scyllas, respectivamente, certo?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Sim. Porque pergunta?” Perguntou Ramon. “Depois eu falo, só continua a história.” Disse Ryuutou. “Está bem. Quando os cristais brilharam, nós ouvimos uma voz falando telepaticamente em nossas cabeças, eu ouvi uma voz masculina e Kasumi ouviu uma voz feminina, então nós dois colocamos os cristais na frente do tubarão e da golfinho, respectivamente, e eles acabaram sendo sugados. Alguns meses depois, as nossas famílias disseram para nós fugirmos, pois, um novo rei foi coroado, que é o Shion Oceanicus, e ele mandou o povo dos mares caçar os homens-guelra e scyllas. Até agora, eu não sei o motivo por trás disso.” Contou Ramon. “Espera, você está falando que você e ela não se transformaram em semi-humanos?” Perguntou Hajime. “Calma, Hajime. Depois que resgatarmos a Kasumi e estivermos longe de Atlântida, nós conversaremos sobre isso. Ramon, talvez o motivo de serem caçados, é por causa dos cristais que possuem.” Comentou Ryuutou. “O que eles têm a ver com isso?” Perguntou Ramon. “É simples: o Shion está trabalhando com o Xogunato Mundial, e alguém que enfrentamos alguns dias atrás, estava também trabalhando com o Xogunato Mundial. Esse alguém era Angot La Caille, ela estava desenvolvendo o SoulDriver, que foi roubado por mim e então desenvolvi outros iguais, me baseando no original. Para o SoulDriver liberar o seu verdadeiro poder, ele precisa de cristais como os nossos. Provavelmente, Angot era aquele desenvolvia o SoulDriver e Shion era aquele que procurava os cristais, e os dois estavam fingindo trabalhar para o Xogunato Mundial, para quando os dois tiverem completado as suas missões, eles poderem derrubar o Xogunato Mundial na primeira oportunidade. É, pensando dessa maneira, tudo se encaixa perfeitamente.” Falou Ryuutou. “Agora faz todo o sentido. Ryuutou, você é um gênio! Mas, de acordo com a sua teoria, ele já tem um cristal, que é o da Kasumi. Agora, só falta um SoulDriver, isso se ele não tiver um.” Disse Ramon. “Ele não tem. Angot só completou um que é aquele que roubei, e não tem como ele fazer outros, porque eu o matei.” Falou Ryuutou. “Bem, chega de papo. Vamos resgatar a Kasumi!” thumb|center|400px